sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Roivas
Name: Roivas, Cassandra Gender: Female Age: 14 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: O'Leary High Appearance: Cassandra is a little on the short side, though she is of a fairly average height. She has long, blonde hair that goes down to the small of her back; though she tries to keep it neatly combed it is usually messed from her day’s activities. Her eyes are light blue, usually calm looking in expression. Her skin is a pale white, she does go out in the sun quite a bit, but she was born with partial albinism. Her skin is fair and relatively monotone, she doesn't have any acne or blemishes. She is not overweight, but she’s not exactly in shape either. Probably the most noticeable feature about her is her arm; she was born missing her right arm from the elbow down and thus has to wear a prosthetic arm. As far as clothing goes, she usually wears a long sleeved shirt, or if it’s really hot out a t-shirt. She almost never wears a tank top and has never been one for very girly clothing. Her pants are baggy, black pants held up by a belt that resembles a sling of bullets. Biography: Her family is of average wealth, though she is leaning towards the poor side due to her parents being divorced. After she was born her parents began to fight constantly, she doesn’t remember it very well because she was only a few years old but she does know that it ended with divorce. She never really cared that much, she lived so few years with both parents in her house that she never really had anyone to miss. She was an artist from a young age, but she was also exceptionally gifted in intelligence. She was allowed to skip one grade earlier on in school, but later regretted it. She was always the youngest kid in her class and was too shy to really make any friends. Even though she skipped a grade, she always excelled in her schoolwork until she hit junior high. When she got into her junior high school, she had found that she lost the motivation to do well in school and started to question the work and why it is important to her life. She became a rebellious girl and started to focus heavily on her artwork. Her parents and teachers did not approve of this decision, but she didn’t listen. Her grades slipped to the point where she almost failed certain classes, bus she didn’t care, she was only there because she had to be. She was always a very introverted girl; she found that her classmates tended to pick on her not only because she was the youngest but because of her arm. Though she was normally strong-willed and didn’t take crap from anyone, her arm was a very sensitive issue. Once, some time in middle school, she had punched one of the biggest guys in the class upside the head with her fake arm and sent him home in pain. She has had the guilt of that decision with her long after; she is normally quite a kind and caring girl who really didn’t want to hurt anyone. She had a bad reputation for the rest of middle school after that and no one would talk to her, people found her to be scary. In high school she managed to make some friends, though the people she made friends with were generally considered to be a bad crowd, not so much among the kids, but the adults. They weren’t bullies or anything, but they all did poorly in school and were known for vandalizing. They weren’t really a gang, they didn’t have a leader or anything, and they were just a group of similar people hanging out together. She was still a very nice girl; she just didn’t have much care for anyone who didn’t earn it. By this time, her reputation was now that of a slacker and a rebel, her previous reputation as the good A+ student was gone and long forgotten. She sometimes starts to worry about her future, more so when she’s alone, but she has always been a live for the moment type of person and does not like to worry about anything beyond tomorrow. Most of her peers do not really have an opinion about her; she’s much too introverted to really stand out to anyone aside from her circle of friends. She doesn’t normally care what others think of her, unless they touch on a sensitive spot. If her arm is brought up negatively in a conversation, she take great restraint to stop from doing something she’ll regret. Other: N/A Number: 10 The above biography is as written by NyteDarkness. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Saiga 12 (Shotgun) Conclusions: A+ student turned into one of those no-class little punky kids. Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing her die off, as she's just a punk, and if not that, a punk wanna-be hanging around other punks. But, no matter, stereotypes are nothing in SOTF. I think, if she has to go down, she'll go down fighting until the end. Game Evaluations Kills: Kiyoko Asakawa Killed by: Kiyoko Asakawa Collected Weapons: '''Saiga 12 (Shotgun) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: Kichiro Taka, Kiyoko Asakawa, Umi Martin, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, Andrew Lipson, Garrett Langston Enemies: Peri Barclay, Kiyoko Asakawa Mid-Game Evaluation: Cassandra started off at the gazebo, and upon finding her weapon, decided to keep it by her for protection from the other people on the island she didn't know. She hid from the gazebo's current occupants, Xian Chun and Cole Quentin Hudson, but accidentally fired her gun into a nearby tree. Though nobody was hurt, she apologized for freaking out the two occupants, and ran off. She ran to the river, where she stumbled upon Kichiro Taka and Kiyoko Asakawa, who she accidentally scared with her obscenely large gun. They told her they weren't playing, and asked if she was willing to travel with them to find some way of getting out of the game. While Cassandra highly doubted her chances, she agreed. Kiyoki, however, seemed to distrust Cassandra, mainly because of Kiyoko's inability to understand her. The three of them headed off, soon arriving at the waterfall to find Gabrielle Minase's body. The area was soon declared a danger zone, however, and the three evacuated. Cassandra travelled with her two companions and came across a small armed group of Umi Martin, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou and Andrew Lipson, who reacted defensively to the newcomers, despite Kichiro insisting they weren't playing. Cassandra introduces herself, and watches the scene before her unfold, including Andrew attempting to leave and Kichiro actually leaving, Andrew's wheelchair malfunctioning and falling off the cliff, killing him, and various other events, while not taking any direct part in the actions herself. She followed the newly formed group of herself, Umi, Aiden, Daisuke, and Kiyoko to the warehouse. Said warehouse was already fairly occupied, with Garrett Langston, Fred Hughes, Heather Pendergast, and Jeremy Torres already holed up there. All except Garrett eventually left, and the group had the place to themselves. Once again, Cassandra stayed on the outside of the scene, at least until Umi Martin was killed and Kiyoko ran off with one of the group's weapons. Cassandra followed her, and tried to get the suicidal girl to drop her gun, but she was instead met with gunfire, and hit square in the chest. With not long to live, Cassandra returned fire with her own gun on Kiyoko, and tried to crawl away to get help, but she couldn't get far enough and died of her injuries. Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well, it is such a good thing we get rid of the boring ones first. I honestly have not seen a bigger waste of potential outside Marcus Roddy. Seriously, punk or no punk, she's still a waste of space, and I'm sure that at least the worms will appreciate her. '''Memorable Quotes: "I think everyone's lost here. And, well, we all kinda need help too. But if you're wondering if I'm injured or anything, no, I'm fine." - Cassandra to a panicking Kichiro Taka and Kiyoko Asakawa. "Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" - Cassandra once again misses out. "Y-ou bitch! I won't let...you kill...anybody else!" - Cassandra's last words to her killer. Other/Trivia *Cassandra was the first contestant on Survival of the Fittest to have a prosthetic limb, her arm. As of v4, this characteristic has been repeated with Simon Telamon, who had a prosthetic leg. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cassandra, in chronological order. *Run, Xian! Run! *A Place To Hide *Chillin' At The Waterfall *LookOUT *Starting Place For B#54 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cassandra Roivas. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Cassandra was interesting. She seemed to be just another pre-made psycho in the drowning sea that was v1, but after reading her story, she really was quite the read. Sure, her story didn't amount to as much as most people's did, but it was well worth reading v1. - Inky Category:V1 Students